


grounding point

by oopsabird



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-War, Post-Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsabird/pseuds/oopsabird
Summary: Sameer’s clingy nature is its own sort of reassurance.
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	grounding point

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a Drabble to challenge myself to a word count! had to repost it bc I messed up tagging first time

Once upon a time, he would wake up disoriented.

Nightmares just jolted him conscious like being dropped from the sky, violent and sudden. Opening his eyes with no idea when or where he was.

It’s easier, after the war, when the first thing he notices waking in the night is two strong arms wrapped around his stomach.

Sami’s presence envelops him instantly — solid warmth all along his spine, feet tangled up with his at the ankles, soft breath and scratchy beard tickling the back of his neck.

Waking up with Sameer, Charlie knows in his bones that he is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you look closely in the movie you’ll notice that Sami is such a touchy-feely person in his gregariousness, I bet he LOVES cuddling!
> 
> I am on tumblr @oopsabird


End file.
